SCHOOL
by Ay shi Sora-chan
Summary: Hinata anak yatim piatu. Hidup dalam kesedihan dirumah panti asuhan. Hidupnya penuh dengan ketidak bahagian. Bagaimana kalau dia punya saudara kembar yang hidup berbanding terbalik dengannya? RnR please
Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Himeka

Warning : Prolog, HinataShippudent, HinataRTN jangan bingung ya dijelasin di chap depan!

.

.

 **.**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"SCHOOL" BY AY SHI SORA-CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Namaku Hinata, hanya Hinata. siswi Ame High School tingkat dua. Aku ingin menceritakan tentang kehidupanku.

Bila ada yang bertanya tentang sekolah?

aku akan mengatakan "Aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah tapi jika aku tidak pergi aku merasa cemas. Jika aku tidak pernah dapat pergi ke sekolah untuk selamanya, aku pikir aku akan sangat merindukannya." Hinata lalu tertawa. "Anehkan?" Tanya Hinata.

Lalu apa yang ku lakukan setelah sekolah berakhir?

Hinata bingung namun ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Tiga buah kertas, aku mempunyai tiga kerja paruh waktu. Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan meninggalkan Love House (Panti Asuhan yang ku tempati sekarang). Mimpi ku adalah menjadi seorang guru. Seorang guru yang mengerti akan apa yang di katakan oleh siswanya, bahkan hal-hal yang mereka bohongi sekalipun.

.

.

.

 **"SCHOOL" BY AY SHI SORA-CHAN**

.

.

.

Musim semi yang indah di Amegakure. Di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas, Ame High School. Semua siswa terlihat bersemangat memasuki sekolah tersebut. Namun di belakang sekolah, terdengar nyanyian Selamat Ulang Tahun. Beberapa siswa menggiring Seorang siswi ke suatu tempat sambil menutup matanya.

"Tada! Surprise!" ujar mereka kompak sambil membuka kain penutup mata seorang siswi tersebut.

Siswi itu bernama Shion, melihat surprise yang di siapkan oleh teman-temannya. Ternyata Hinata lah yang menjadi surprisenya. Kok bisa? Hinata yang berdiri di pegangi tangannya oleh dua orang siswi pun terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud surprise dari teman-teman Shion.

Teman-teman Shion lalu melempari Hinata dengan telur, tepung dan saus. Usai melakukan itu, mereka lalu berteriak "kue ulang tahun spesial buat Shion sudah ulang tahun Shion". Shion melihat Hinata dengan iba. Hinata terlihat gemetaran dan tak sanggup untuk berbicara apapun, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada lilin." Komentar Shion dengan seringai menyeramkan. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada teman-temannya. "Aku sangat tersentuh. Aku mencintai kalian." Shion membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum di atas penderitaan Hinata.

Hinata mencengkram tangannya. Ia tidak dapat melawan ataupun mengumpat. Yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menahan derai tangis air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Pelajaran pertama pun di mulai. Namun Hinata belum datang di kelas. Shion bertanya pada temannya, "Saus apa yang kalian pakai tadi?" Belum sempat menjawab, Hinata sudah masuk ke kelas dengan memakai pakaian olahraga. Semua siswa menutup hidung mereka, termasuk Shion cs. Shion bertanya-tanya saus apa ini. "Saus belut?" Teman-teman Shion membenarkan dengan mengedip mata. Mereka pun langsung cekikan.

Teman sebangku Hinata mengibas-ngibas tangannya mengusir bau busuk yang di bawah Hinata. Hinata bertanya "Apa sangat bau?" Dan Tidak ada jawaban. Padahal ia sudah mencucinya berulang kali dengan sabun. Gadis itu meminta Hinata pindah tempat. Hinata bergeser ke jendela. Teman Shion melapor pada Kurenai-Sensei yang mengajar di depan kelas kalau ada yang kentut. "Baunya aneh." Sontak mengundang tawa. Kurenai-Sensei meminta mereka diam. Pada saat itu terdengar bunyi bel. Pelajaran pun usai. Kurenai-Sensei menyuruh Hinata menemuinya di kantor.

Kurenai-Sensei menegur Hinata karena lagi-lagi ia memakai pakaian olahraga. Padahal baru kemarin ia mendapat peringatan. "Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kurenai-Sensei meminta Hinata jujur supaya Kurenai-Sensei dapat membantu Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya menggelengkan lepalanya. menolak berkata jujur. Ia mengatakan tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Hinat berjalan kembali ke kelas. Di koridor, semua siswa menutup hidung ketika Hinata melewati mereka. Hinata menunduk dan terus berjalan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berlari pergi.

TO BE COUNTINUE...

Pendek? Namanya juga prolog. Hehe...^^v

Maaf ya malah bikin cerita baru. Fic yang lain malah terbengkalai, tapi tetap tenang..hehe masih dalam proses pengerjaan #plakk

ada yang tau alur cerita ini? Familiar kan? Hayoo...apa? Kalau ada banyak yang tau dan suka janji deh update cepet...hehe #insaallah

ok maaf kan saya yang gak pernah muncul dan menyelesaikan apa yang udah saya buat. Tapi tenang aja tetep lanjut kok.

ditengah kesibukan kelas 3 dan kefrustasian saya akan ujian saya buat fic ini. Jadi maafkan daku kalau absurd ye? Haha

Read and review please. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu :)

salam hangat

Ay-Chan *10 Maret 2016


End file.
